Star Wars Pathfinder: Rumors Are Rumors
by Grand Master Trevor Kane
Summary: Story taking place in the War torn Galaxy during the Clone Wars. This story series is in the eyes of CT-6653 Kane, a NCO of the Grand Army Of The Republic, this is the first story in the series. Note: I'm getting use to the mechanics of this website, so Quality may be low in this.
1. My time on Kamino Chapter 1

Kamino [Cloning Facility: 24 BBY

"Troopers wake up, no time for messing around!" That is the first thing hear when I am suddenly woken up by my bunk's Commanding Officer.

"We got a lot of work ahead of us today Troopers, it's your graduation!" our officer yells. "Get your equipment and get into your squads!" I quickly get out of my bunk bed and start frantically searching and equipping my gear in the pearl white and grey room that was our bunks. "Hey, Kane." Micro says as I pick up my helmet. "Micro, what is it?" I ask. "I just want to say no matter what, we got your back out there." Micro states. "Right..." I respond sarcastically as I finish loading my DC-15A. "You think I'm messing with you?" Micro responds with his trademark smile.

"What? No..." I smile back, then Micro laughs. "Well we better get out there, Pain and Mord are waiting for us. And I would rather go before we're stuck cleaning the floors, and there are A LOT of floors." Micro says as he puts his helmet. "And we don't want to miss our graduation." Micro says as he heads for the door. "I can second that, I'd rather fight then become a Janitor..." I say as we walk out of the bunks. Strange, you don't really notice, but everything in here is white and grey...that was the color scheme of this place, just White and Grey everywhere you go. The occasional bright colors like red, after the 5 years of me living here, my WHOLE life, and I never noticed the color scheme, or the vast Galaxy, funny how I wasn't curious about it until now, when we're about to graduate.


	2. The Naboo Garrison Chapter 2

Venator Class Star Destroyer "Pathfinder" [Located over Naboo: 21 BBY] (4 months after the First Battle of Geonosis, the Start of the Clone Wars)

Aboard the Venator a Figure in a white fleet officer uniform looks over the planet of Naboo from orbit, with its beautiful seas, cities and forests."Fleet Officer Alexis, call up Micro to the Bridge, I got a mission for him." the figure orders sternly. "Yes, Admiral." Fleet Officer Alexis says. "If I may ask, why do you need Micro up here?" The Figure responds in a stern voice. "You can ask, Alexis, but you won't get an answer until he arrives."


	3. Calm Before The Storm Chapter 3

Venator Star Destroyer "Pathfinder" [Clone Trooper Bunks: 21 BBY]

"CIVIL WAR! A war Between two major governments have begun! The Galactic Republic Versus the Separatist Alliance! Jedi, Clones Troopers! Unite on the simple goal of freeing the Galaxy from the Separatists tyranny. As the Clone Wars rages on we can only guess that many more lives and planets will be lost. We can only hope for a quick end to the war, May the force be with us all." the news says in the back ground as Pain and Micro play space chess

"HAAAAAAA!" Pain laughs barley being able to control himself Micro losses the chess match...again, "Well Micro oh buddy old pal, Like I always say when we play Chess together, 'Pay Up'!" Micro looks at Pain with stern eyes as he secretly had a trick up his sleeve. Before they could continue, Micro's comm link's goes off. "Hey, Micro," Pain says in a sarcastic voice. "I think you angered the big man upstairs.." Micro smiles at Pain and responds jokingly "Maybe they're giving me a promotion." Micro looks away from Pain and answers the call, "Private Micro, this Fleet Officer Alexis, The Admiral requests you to the third floor Immediately, he has something for you!" "Yes Ma'am, I will be there ASAP." cutting off the transmission. "What did they want?" Mord says as he walks up with a cup full of coffee. "Not sure," Micro responds, "They just said to come to the bridge."

"Micro, nice to see you again. But I wish it was in better terms." the figure says. "Likewise Admiral," Micro responds with a quick salute. "But what is the reason you called me up here?" The Admiral gives a looks down at the floor and sighs. "Micro, I got bad news." The Admiral says. "We got a Droid Fleet near this sector and I want your team to patrol the ship, do not mention this to anyone. Yet. I'm sending blue squad out to check out nearby space, dismis"


	4. War Over Naboo Pt 1 Chapter 4

Venator Star Destroyer "Pathfinder" [Command Bridge: 21 BBY]

A sudden explosion rocks the ship throwing the crew on the Venator off their feet. A fleet officer quickly gets off the floor and looks at the scanners "THE SEPARATISTS ARE ALREADY HERE!?" One of the Clone Crew members yells in horror as everyone starts running towards battle stations. "HOW DID THEY FIND OUT WE WERE HERE? WE'RE DEEP IN REPUBLIC SPACE!" Another Fleet officer says as he notices another fleet officer starting to panic and curl up and mumble to himself. while this happens the C.I.S Fleet continues brutally firing upon the Venator, quickly scrapping its shields and causing multiple fires and gaping holes along the entire ship's hull, throwing people who weren't prepared to the floor like rag dolls and the ones who were not lucky enough got sucked into space from holes in the Venators hall. Once the C.I.S stopped firing its many Turbo laser batteries. Multiple Droid breaching pods are visibly launched from the C.I.S Flag ship and successfully crashed against the main hangar of the Pathfinder, digging their Tick like teeth deep into the hull and start releasing many squads of B1 and B2 Battle Droids.

As the droids landed on the floor, they draw their blasters, as they did this one Clone engineer noticed them landing and yelled "DROIDS!" But it was too late, the Droids started massacring unarmed and armed Troopers. Only the sound of screams and panicked troopers retreating could be heard over comms. "ALL UNITS GET INTO GEAR, WE ARE UNDER ATTACK. WE CAN NOT LET THIS SHIP FALL!" The Admiral yells as red lights and alarms blare. "Micro, get to your squad and assist any part of the ship that requires assistance!" the Admiral orders. "We are already here, Sir." the Admiral turns around as sees Pain, Mord and I fully equip and ready for combat. "Well then Corporal Kane, get off this bridge and go save the ship!" the Admiral orders. "You heard the boss." I yell. "We got a job to do!" as we start walking away from the Admiral "United once again." Micro says with a light chuckle. "Yea, I missed you brother." I respond as we exit the bridge and return to the second floor by elevator.

If I am going to be honest with anyone, I regret leaving the bridge. Once we arrived on the second floor they're were so many fires and even more bodies. Clone's and Droid's alike, as we slowly walked toward the walkway to the hangers with weapons up and fingers on the trigger.


	5. War Over Naboo Pt 2 Chapter 5

Venator Star Destroyer "Pathfinder" [2nd Floor Hanger Bays: 21 BBY]

As we walk forward to the hangers paste the bodys of the dead, blood and oil everywhere. We spot a squad of troopers with two wounded troopers carrying each other while the rest cover the others. Before we can go help them. Another explosion erupts and shakes the ship, causing a massive fire to engulf the retreating troopers, all we could hear was their ear piercing screams as they burned to a crisp, but luckily there was a survivor, he saw us and tried to limp to us, He was one of the wounded. But then he turned his head to the hanger entrances and rushed as fast as he could to get to us but before he could there was a hole in his back, killing him just about instantly.

And when I thought things couldn't get worse then I was proven wrong. We hear loud footsteps, naturally in response we draw our blasters and aim it at the Star Board hanger entrance where we thought it was coming from. then a tall droid figure walks into our view, look at us like a lion looks at its pray and slowly it approach us. And it got closer, then it got faster and drew two lightsabers from his side spinning the lightsabers like a madman and had a cackle of a madman, and I did the only thing I could do to react. "OPEN FIRE!"

I yell at the top of my lungs in panic as the Droid General Grievous got closer and closer, was easily deflecting all of our blaster fire. Before we knew it, it was right on us. it grabbed Mord as he tried to tackle it, but it grabbed his face with one of it's feet and threw him at Pain knocking them both unconscious. Micro and I kept firing, trying to push the droid back, eventually we did and quickly rushed toward the elevator with our unconscious troopers on our back. "Holy shit, Kane!" Micro exclaimed, "We were nearly killed!" Micro complains taking off his helmet in a huff. "Micro, we seriously have no time for this!.


	6. The Fight isnt Over Chapter 6

We retreated back to the third floor with things not much better, the admiral and two shock troopers remained in the lobby with Clone body's littering the floor. The Admiral turns to us and shows a face of anger and disgust. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!" The Admiral yells in pure frustration as he draws his DC-17 and points it at our heads. "Admiral what are you doing you realize what you jus.." The Admiral and the Shock troopers starts unleashing a hail of blue blaster fire hitting me in the leg and shoulder, knocking me to the floor. Micro quickly leaps out of cover and fires and hits one of the shock trooper's heads, revealing the Commando Droid underneath. "I WAS RIGHT! YOU'RE A SEPARATIST!" I yell in surprise "Indeed Trooper, General Grievous and I will end you and your squad, and we will take Naboo! And you won't stop u…" the Admiral is interrupted with a blaster bolt to the chest as Grievous slowly walks past the body of the once living traitorous Admiral. "HELLO THERE, PUNY CLONES!" Grievous laughs menacingly as he draws and activates his two lightsabers. "TIME TO DIE!"

"Grievous! You won't be getting off this ship without a fight" I quickly rush to pick up the DC-15A off the floor do a quick draw and start unleashing my fury on Grievous and his Commando Droids. In seconds the Commando droids are scrapped, and only Grievous remains he deflects my blaster bolts I slowly push forward, making him fall back, adding pressure to Grievous's defense. As we fight Grievous leaps and cuts my DC-15A in half, he grabs my chest and quickly threw me across the hall way, I hit the wall hard. When I attempt to get up i'm instantly put back to the floor as I seemingly broke a couple of ribs and my arm sprained, my head is spinning. but as I attempt to get up, I turn to see a fuel coil near Grievous's legs, then a idea forms up in my mind, grab the dead Admirals DC-17 off his body I turn and fire at the fuel coil. The Coil explodes in a violent blast throwing Grievous and I to the ground. The shock of the blast knocks me unconscious.

Once I wake up and slowly get my senses together I noticed that there are no signs of Grievous's anywhere. I limp over to the window and to see Grievous's fighter flying towards the flag ship, and his fleet about to go into hyperspace. I feel a sudden tap on my shoulder and turn over to see Micro, Pain, and Mord with their helmets off smiling. "Well, we got rid of the Clankers." Micro says. "Micro, I couldn't agree more." I respond. "But this is only the beginning, we most warn the Republic, the rumors of the existence of General Grievous is true." I say as a fleet of Venators come out of hyperspace as reinforcements.

We walk into the communications center on the bridge and head to the holotable. The holotable turns on with the face of the Fleet's Admiral greeting us. "Star Destroyer 'Pathfinder' this is the 'Resolute' I hope we came in time?" The Admiral says in concern. "Admiral Yularen?" I say weakly. "Kane, we will get you and you're squad a medic, but once you're ready for combat we need you on the Ground, The Confederacy are on Naboo and currently are on the war path to capture the Planet. "Yes Sir!" The squad and I respond. "Well this isn't over yet." Mord states.


End file.
